The Little Mer-Cat Part 13 - In Danny's Kingdom
(Fade to the beach. Danny and Dodger are walking near the castle. Danny is playing his flute.) *Danny/Eric: (stops playing) That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Dodge? Where could she be? (On the other side of rocks Sawyer is washed up. Only her shell bra remains on her. Pudge and Bugs are exausted. Sawyer lifts her right leg and big, fluffy tail, wags it, and is amazed. Blu flies over to Sawyer and lands on her leg.) *Blu/Scuttle: Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your fur-do, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? (Sawyer shakes her head) No? No huh, well let me see. (looks at one of her small feet) New seashells? (Sawyer thinks for a minutes and then shakes her head again.) No new seashells. (Sawyer bounces her leg, making him jiggle up and down, which is annoying Bugs.) I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough, I know that I'll... *Bugs/Sebastian: SHE'S GOT LEGS AND A TAIL, YOU IDIOT! (Blu flies off and lands on a flat rock) She traded her voice to the hyena witch and got legs and a tail! Jeez, man! *Blu/Scuttle: I knew that. (Sawyer attempts to get up, but her legs wobble, and she loses her balance.) *Pudge/Flounder: Sawyer's been turned into a normal cat. She's gotta make the other cat fall in love with her, and he's gonna...he's gonna kiss her. *Bugs/Sebastian: And she's only got three days. (Sawyer falls back into the water, splashing Pudge, Bugs, and Blu with water and seaweed. Sawyer finally stands up and gets the seaweed off of herself.) Just look at her. On legs with a tail. On normal cat legs with a normal cat tail! (gasps) My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a rabbit, that's what her father'd say! (He marches into the water, but Sawyer scoops him up and shakes her head at him.) I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done the minute, and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be... (Sawyer looks at him with a sad face.) just be... just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that cat. (Sawyer becomes happy and kisses him. Then she sets him back on the rock.) Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be. (Blu flies over to a dry rock and grabs a white sail and a sienna rope.) *Blu/Scuttle: Now, Sawyer, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a normal cat, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see. (Cut to Danny and Dodger. Dodger sniffs at Sawyer and gets excited.) *Danny/Eric: Dodge? Huh? What? Dodger! (At last, Sawyer is wearing the white sail and sienna rope as a dress over her shell bra.) *Blu/Scuttle: (wolf whistles) You look great, kid. You look sensational! (They hear Dodger. He arrives and chases Sawyer up on a rock.) *Danny/Eric: Dodger! Dodger! Quiet, Dodge! What's gotten into you fella? (he sees Sawyer) Oh. Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really. You seem very familiar to me. Have we met? We have met! I knew it! You're the one...the one I've been looking for! What's your name? (Sawyer moths, "Sawyer," but no words come out. She places her hand on her neck and cringes in anxiety.) What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak? (Sawyer shakes her head.) Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought. (Dodger and Sawyer both look frustrated. Then she starts to pantomime.) What is it? You're hurt? No? No. You need help? (She collapses into his arms.) *Danny/Eric: Whoa, whoa, careful, careful, easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on. Come on, you'll be okay. (He takes Sawyer to the castle while she is still limping.) (Fade to Sawyer playing in a bubble bath in a tub. She tries to catch a bubble, but it pops just before her eyes.) (Pouring a jug of water over her head is a tan anthropomorphic hippopotamus wearing a sky-blue hair-bow with yellow polka-dots, a yellow dress with a white collar and short sleeves and a sky-blue bodice, and white bloomers with sky-blue polka-dots. Her name is Tillie Hippo.) *Tillie Hippo/Carlotta: Washed up from a shipwreck? Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time. (She picks up Sawyer's "dress" where Bugs is hiding in the pocket) I'll just...I'll just get this washed for you. (Bugs is getting dunked in a mammoth bucket of soapy water. He resurfaces and spits out the water.) *Mrs. Judson/Washerwoman 1: Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls. *Kala/Washerwoman 2: No! Gertrude says... (Bugs is being washed) ...since when has Gertrude gotten anything right? (He burps up soap bubbles before Kala hangs him and the "dress" on the line.) I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak... *Bugs/Sebastian: Madame, please! *Mama Mousekewitz/Washerwoman 3: ...Not my idea of a princess. If Danny's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here. (Bugs is thrown into the kitchen and sees fish, squid, and octopus cooking. To his surprise, he sees three dead crabs stuffed with bread crumbs. He faints.) Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts